Figge
' Figge' is a young changling who later turned against the changling army as well as all the villains. Bio Figge was at first one of the top fighters in the Changling army, then when a droid for the Rebellion was given schematics for a new weapon the army was building, Figge was ordered to find the droid, and as they and other villains attacked the KND Museum, as Figge did found the droid and gave chase to it, but this droid was a clever one as it gave Figge the slip and escaped in an escape pod, where it landed on Earth. As An enraged Captain Thorn then orders Figge to find the droid and bring it back or else. As Figge then flew after the escape pod in a shuttle of his own. Later, just before Number 1 tries to retrieve the Recommissioning Module, the team come across the droid's escape pod and recharge him. Which he takes a real liking to the team and informs them that he needs to be taken to the Rebellion, but then Figge shows up and attempts to take the droid, but is unsuccessful. And, after unsuccessfully trying to convince them that the droid was his, Figge formally introduced himself. But informed them that Changling Army was after the droid, and they had several scouts sent out to found it. As the team question why they should listen to him, Figge makes a up a story that he's a rogue Changeling whose a member of a group of Rebel Changelings against Queen Chrysalis, and he volunteered to bring the droid to the Rebellion, (and since he was not wearing his armor during the attack on the Moonbase, Rax even believed him) and knowing he would never be able to take the droid by force, Figge kept close to the team waiting for an opportunity.and even offered the team to lead them to a shuttle that the droid could be transferred to the Rebellion. Then later, he then attempted to take the droid, when he realized he was being watched. He pounced, only to find 2 of his other Changling troopers. They inform him that Chrysalis is getting impatient and reminded him of the mission. Figge told them that he was bringing Chrysalis both the Droid and the team. Then later, Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar" Figge starts to grow very weak, as many of the team notice he's starting to look pale, Personality At first, Figge was ruthless, arrogant, and cocky, and was willing to follow orders given by Captain Thorn. But as time went on with him sticking with our heroes, he soon learned the true meaning of Friendship and later became one of their trusted friends. Physical Appearance Figge looks like any other changling, with a black body, bluish beetle shell on his back, insect-like wings, and Blue eyes that contain thousands of lenses within it. Then after drinking an energy drink created by Mucker, all of the holes in Figge's body fill up, leaving him with a whole restored body. Skills and Abilities Main weaponry *E11 blaster rifle *Browning Hi-Power pistol *Blue Lightsaber Trivia *Figge makes his appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. *Figge guest stars in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: First Blood Part II, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Equestria Civil War *Figgie was the third changling to be good, first is Scotch, and second was Thorax. Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Reformed characters Category:Changlings Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:OC ponies Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Original characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Moon Dancer Category:Insects